1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of technology on a image blur correcting mechanism and an image-capture apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a field of technology applied to improve accuracy of detection of a position of a lens group held to a second moving frame for correcting by setting both of a first regulating part and a second regulating part which are adapted to regulate a movement amounts of the second correcting moving frame to a base frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image-capture apparatuses, such as video cameras and still cameras is provided with a image blur correcting mechanism adapted to effect image blur correction by moving a lens group in directions orthogonal to an optical axis of the lens group (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2001-117129, Patent Document 1).
The image blur correcting mechanism of this type has a fixed frame (a base frame) and two movable frames (correcting moving frames) which may be moved in directions orthogonal to the optical axis with respect to the base frame, allowing the image blur correction to be effected by guiding the two movable frames by guide shafts, and moving the frames in two different directions orthogonal to an optical axis direction.
According to the image blur correcting mechanism as described above, there are provided a first regulating part and a second regulating part respectively for regulating unnecessary movements in two directions orthogonal to the optical axis direction, that is, a yaw direction (a first direction) and a pitch direction (a second direction), when a first correcting moving frame and a second correcting moving frame are moved with respect to the base frame in the yaw direction and the pitch direction.
The image blur correcting mechanism in the related art includes those adapted to regulate the amount of movement in the yaw direction by providing a regulated pin adapted to contact the first regulating part of the base frame to the first correcting moving frame, and also, to regulate the amount of movement in the pitch direction by providing a regulated pin adapted to contact the second regulating part of the first correcting moving frame to the second correcting moving frame holding the lens group.